When in Doubt Fall in Love
by strawberrycupcake101
Summary: Arthur wanted a nice peaceful week for once but apparently he is not going to get one. With Alfred's birthday coming up what will the Britain do when faced with the past? USxUK! Human names and Countries!
1. Why me!

The sun was out and shining, warming any and everyone who was walking outside, taking advantage of this glorious summers day. Kids were outside riding there bikes through the street, having races to see who could make it down the street first. Parents were coming home from shopping, bags in hand, waving politely to their neighbors just enjoying the day on their porch, before heading inside to cook up a great meal for when their busy bees came home. Oh yes, today was a great day to enjoy the outdoors, but of course something always had to put a hamper on days like these.

_Why today?_, thought Arthur as he let his head fall to the table he was uncomfortably close too, just wanting to die right then and there. He casually let his shoulders slump over and his head remain on the table, while turning towards the window to take a quick peek outside. The sun blinded him for a moment, before the Britain was able to adjust his eyes to the outside. It looked like such a nice day outside, and he really wanted to be out there , and not in…_here_. He wanted to go home and sit on his front porch and just bask in this glorious day, not caring about politics or economic issues. But of course, he had to be stuck at the stupid G8 meeting. These meetings drove him insane. He couldn't take it! Nothing ever actually got accomplished at these meetings, I mean usually something weird and kinda awkward would happen and everyone would just end up leaving.

So here he was stuck in this stupid meeting with the stupid France going on and on about how great and lovely he is, to his right and Russia just being…well, Russia. Oh and since apparently the higher powers really didn't want him to have a good day, America of course was in charge of today's meeting. America of all things! _Gaugh, _he scoffed taking in the dull room and his companions he was to be stuck with for who knows how much longer, _why me? Why can't for once I get a break? _Since apparently the higher ups didn't hear him, they decided to make Authur's day even worse by putting America's voice in his head on re-run, saying, _Iggy-kun! Iggy-kun! Iggy-kun! _For Christ sakes, he was getting pissed off! So, because he wasn't quite so sane at the moment, he decided to try his best to get rid of that idiots voice by shaking his head furiously back and forth.

Too bad for him the voice wasn't really coming from inside his head but rather from said man, who stood in front of the room. Too busy to realize, Arthur kept on spazzing like an idiot and all the other countries decided to watch the Britain in all his spazzing glory. So when Francis decided to be nice enough to actually save the Britain from any more humiliation, even though it _was_ pretty funny, he lightly smacked the man upside the head and got a loud, "WHAT?!" from said person, before the blonde actually noticed all the other countries looking at him, including Alfred who was just staring at him. And it was really creeping him out.

"Well say something!" he motioned to Alfred, who apparently didn't get the message untill, like, five minutes later. America quickly straightened back up and turned back to what he was doing, before breaking the silence. "Anyway," the brunette continued, glancing at the clock before speaking, "Since the meeting is about over, I only have one more announcement to make!". He suddenly started snickering and glancing around the room like some little girl who had a secret or something retarded like that. Arthur was really pissed by now and just wanted to leave _, _so he interrupted with a very quiet, but stern, "Well, what the bloody hell is it?"

He ended with a scoff so as to make sure it didn't seem like he really cared what America had to say, although he actually was quite interested in what the idiot had to say now. "Oh right!", Alfred started with a loud exclamation, that sent a small shiver up the accompanying countries, before starting again, "Well since you all now what tomorrow is…" he quickly glanced around the room hoping to fine a hint of recognition on some countries faces, but disappointingly found none.

He let out a small sigh before trying again. "You know," America was trying to find the right words to describe it, but with no avail, "Umm…July 4th? Independent? Fireworks?" he almost pleaded, asking for something, anything but got nothing but silence. That pregnant silence continued on before Alfred realized, just using words to describe him wasn't going to get him anywhere, since he knew none of the countries ever actually bothered with him anyway. So instead he decided to say the only thing that the older countries actually recognized, "The day I left him?" he added emphasis to the 'him' by pointing one finger at England, who reacted by jumping quietly in his chair, with a 'What the bloody hell?!' look on his face. That made the American give a little chuckle, because it was always funny to see the Britain shocked or confused.

A look of recognition came across everyone's face moments after the outburst and Alfred was pleased with himself. "Now since tomorrow _is_ my birthday and all, I wanted to invite you guys to come celebrate! There will be fireworks and cake and lots of yummy food and presents and games! Doesn't that sound fun!?" Alfred thought he saw a look of dread cross among the countries faces before France interrupted with, "Well since I _did_ help make this day come to be, that makes me a co-founder of this 'holiday', so therefore I guess I might as well come and celebrate." He threw some glances to their other countries, in a pathetic attempt to get someone, anyone, to humor America and his 'holiday'.

"W-well, I g-guess if its on-nii-chan, then-n I will go a-as well.", stuttered Canada as he made sure not to make any eye contact with anyone as he spoke. Soon all the other countries muttered in agreement that yes, they would celebrate with America as well, for what else was there to do really? So everyone was in agreement that yes, tomorrow would be the celebration of America's birthday, and Alfred was ecstatic. "Well, since that's settled, see ya tomorrow everyone!" he quickly added with a wave before leaving the room full of countries, with a big goofy grin on his face. As if on cue, with America out of sight, all the other countries got up and left, casual chatter filling the air. Well all except for one.

_What the bloody hell am I supposed to do now? _Arthur thought to himself, almost glued in his seat from pure shock. _If I go, who knows what will happen. _Reluctantly the blonde shakily stood up and headed home. He decided to go home and try to convince the spirits to let 3 feet of snow cover America tomorrow, so as to avoid attending his birthday. Too bad for him, it was July.

* * *

Well there you have it!~ I finally did it! I feel so proud of myself C:

Anyway,

First chapter for now but second will be up soon! Oh and please, you see that litttle button right down there? You know the one that says review?Yeah well click plz! I mean i am not a perfect writer by far so reviews are helpful!

~StrawberryCupcake101


	2. Memories Can Be A Downer

Arthur squinted at the sunlight temporarily blinding him through his window. He tried to block out the rays by pulling the covers over his head, but the sheet wasn't nearly able to block out his annoying alarm set for him to wake up precisely at 6:30, the time which every good gentlemen awakes at. Although today the Britain just wished he could sleep the day away and when tomorrow came, pretend like there _was _no yesterday. Too bad for him, England wasn't even close to being that technologically advanced yet. Arthur let out a long sigh before reaching over to turn off his bloody alarm. He slowly unwound himself from his sheets and made his way to the bathroom. He was gonna need a long shower and plenty of alcohol and pain killers (even though they don't really mix, they did get the job done though, no matter what the doctors told him) to get through today.

* * *

Alfred was very excited. He woke up surprisingly early, almost nine o'clock practically! He spent his whole morning making yummy food (basically lots of hamburgers), decorated the whole house in red, white, and blue streamers and balloons, bought gazillions of fireworks and plenty of sparklers. By ten-thirty he was done. With time to spare he decided that, instead of buying a cake like he usually did, he would make one. Now Alfred was confident in himself that he could make a delicious cake, even if he did get most of his cooking skills from England, and if it didn't turn out well he was sure he could call up France and ask for one. As he busied himself with getting out what he needed, his mind wandered to the first time England had actually attempted to bake a cake.

"_Hey Alfred, hand me that thing over there."_

"_You mean this?" Alfred was holding up what looked like a spatula, except it was kinda rubbery and bendy. He didn't see the use of such a spatula for it would never be able to flip a hamburger, so why bother? He decided not to question the older nation and handed it over._

"_Yes. Thank you. Now go occupy yourself with something while this thing bakes." He gestured with the wave of a hand, while he poured the quite clumpy mixture into a pan and placed it in the oven. "Now does it bake at 350 or 400? Ah well, it shouldn't make a difference if I crank up the temperature a little." he muttered to himself as he set the timer. Alfred silently obeyed and went off to England's study, to play with his new toy soldiers he had gotten. _

_It wasn't long after , he heard a small cry from the kitchen, presumably England's. Alfred quickly rushed down the stairs, almost tripping on the last couple steps, to find England staring in horror at something sitting on top the stove. He couldn't clearly make it out for the room was filled with gray smoke, residing from the oven. _

"_This-, this is awful!" Arthur exclaimed, shaking his head in disbelief, " I followed everything to the dot! What could have possibly gone wrong?" he quickly re-read all the directions looking for something, anything really, to blame for the whole thing, other than admit that it was just his cooking skills weren't so great. The whole thing was actually kinda humorous from Alfred's perspective, I mean with England staring in horror at that _thing_ he had created, while smoke swirled through the air, paying no attention to the fact that the oven was still precariously hanging open, you just had to laugh. And that's what Alfred did. He laughed. And he couldn't stop. He was almost crying! _

_Arthur watched with a confused look on his face, as Alfred kept laughing. "What's so funny?" he almost demanded, shocked at the behavior the young colony was displaying. I mean what could possibly be so funny at this moment of complete chaos?_

"_I'm sorry," the smaller nation started between laughs, trying to calm down, "It's just so funny, to see you get all worked up over this cake, is all. You've always been such a funny person, England." he chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes, before letting a small smile grace his face._

_England gave a small smirk. America always did seem to amuse the Britain and as long as his colony was happy then he guessed he could let the whole cake fiasco slide this one time. He tussled the small colony's hair and gave a quick smile before saying, "Well as long as your ok with it, then do you want to go visit France and see if he could make us a yummy cake?" Now England didn't like admitting to others that France was a better cook by far, but if it was for his beloved colony, he could take a little humiliation._

_After that the two quickly grabbed their jackets and left, with America going on about all the yummy things France nii-san would bake, leaving the deformed cake and everything else behind._

America gave a slight chuckle at the memory. It was still fresh in his mind like it happened yesterday, although he new for certain it had been far longer a time between then and now. He missed those days to be truthful, and would always be reminded of such moments by the littlest of things. Whether it be his old toy soldiers or the recipe for England's famous fish & chips, he would always find a smile on his face. He let out a sigh as he mixed the cake batter, lost in his own thoughts. He wondered where it had all gone wrong. Things had been so right back then, Arthur always smiling, himself always laughing, it was just so perfect.

And it stayed that way until… well until he wanted more. He wanted to be more than just a colony, more than just some little piece of land owned by the great British Empire. He wanted to be as great and important as England himself and wanted to prove to Arthur and no one else really, that he was strong, and he was great. And he couldn't deny he fulfilled his wants for importance and greatness. He accomplished that years ago but still, something just never felt right since then, like he was missing some small detail he couldn't figure out. As he poured his batter in a pan before placing it in the oven to cook, he let out a small sigh and let his chin rest on his hand, his eyes drifting to the sunny day outside. He really did miss Arthur. More than anyone could ever know.

* * *

HAHAHAHA! I am on a roll~

Anywho,

So like Chapter 2 is here and such and yeah...Chapter 3 will be up but for some reason i have major writers block! :C *le gasp* But seriously I know what i want to happen next but i dont know how to get there :( So yeah well pleaze review cuz they help! Oh and that memory i made up and i have to say it is by far the CUTEST thing ever! If they ever need flashbacks for Hetalia I am submitting this one billion times!


	3. Missunderstandings

America was proud of himself. He had successfully baked a perfect cake without any problems! He felt a bit of pride swell up inside of him for accomplishing such a great feat. Well victory only suited a hero of his caliber, he supposed. Now the only thing he had left to do was decorate it. A sense of dread washed over the Americans face. "How do I decorate a cake?" he asked to no one in particular. Obviously Alfred had baked a cake before and decorated one as well but it never looked right. He wanted this cake to look totally-amazing, just like him! But he knew it was a goal he could absolutely not accomplish. Unless…

Alfred was taken aback from his thoughts when he was suddenly jumped from behind. He was so flabbergasted, he couldn't even utter a word. He hadn't even heard the door open, let alone someone walking through his house. "What the heck!?" was the only thing out of the Americans mouth before turning his head back to come face to face with a pair of blue eyes.

"Bonjour Amerique!" shouted France, right next to the man's ear, before letting Alfred out of his tight embrace. He quickly made his way around Alfred and looked with interest at the cake sitting atop the counter. "What are you doing, Amerique?" he asked with an innocent look on his face, which did not match the situation. The man had just broken into Alfred's house, jumped him by surprise, practically made him go deaf and he had the nerve to ask what _he_ was doing! "I could ask you the same thing! Just what do you think your doing in my house?!" Alfred demanded, crossing his arms as he spoke, showing the meaner side of him that came out every once in awhile. If he got one thing from England, other than bad cooking, it was his temper. Although he could control it better than Arthur ever could.

Francis stood silently for a second, eyes still on the cake, before turning around quickly, placing his face mere inches from Alfred's. "Ah Amerique, it does not matter why I am here but it seems to me that your are baking a cake." He looked back at the bland, white cake before turning back around "Would you like me to assist you?" he asked sweetly with a smile on his face. "France you can't jus-!" Alfred paused. _Did he just say he would help me? _

"I'm sure with my skills I could make this bland, old thing into a wonderful masterpiece." he announced with leisure as he examined the cake here and there, imagining all the great things the cake could become. "Would you really?" Alfred asked, his eyes lighting up like a little kids, when his dad said he would take him to a baseball game for the first time. France had to let out a small chuckle at the Americans face before reassuring the boy, "Of course"

He quickly turned around and started invading America's cabinets. After a few minutes of France looking through all of America's cabinets and Alfred just standing there, France broke through the silence with, "Well are you going to help or not?", all the while not taking his eyes off the contents of the Americas cabinets. Alfred quickly brought himself out of his own thoughts and piped up, "Oh! Of course." He quickly went to France's side and aided him in his search for the numerous objects needed to make the perfect cake. Although France may be a big, old, mean perv, he was still Americas (somewhat) big brother after all and wasn't that what big brother's were for?

* * *

Alfred was happy. No more like ecstatic.

His party was a big hit! All most all the nations where there and not a single one complaining. China was discussing politics with Japan, Spain was trying to get Romano to talk to him after apparently not being sensitive of the Italians feelings, Poland was trying to get Lithuania to try on a super awesome skirt he had, Italy was telling a group of nations all the different ways to make pasta, France was doing god knows what to Canada, and Russia…well Russia was being Russia. Everyone was there and having a great time. Well all except one.

"Geez Iggy, I thought you were a gentlemen." he said to no one in particular, referencing to the all the times Arthur would scold him for being late and 'ungentlemanly'. He knew for certain that he made sure Arthur got invited and plugged the date into about every electronic device the Britain had. Arthur couldn't have possibly forgotten. So then why was it he wasn't here? Alfred quickly pulled out his phone and checked the time. _5:33. _Damn, where was he? If would get dark soon and he would miss the fireworks. And not only that, he wouldn't get to see the awesome cake he had made! He quickly flipped open his phone and sent a text to Iggy, just in case.

_Where r u?_

_-Alfred_

Alfred quickly shut his phone afterwords and prayed to god the older nation would answer back. No more than a few minutes later did he feel a vibration in his pocket. "I knew he wouldn't forget!" he exclaimed ecstatically before flipping open his phone and reading the text.

_Impatient much?_

_Got stuck in traffic at the airport. Will be there in a bit. Happy Birthday, you bloody git. _

_Oh and learn to spell properly. _

_-Arthur_

The American quickly shoved his phone back in his pocket and started to do a little victory dance. No one, not even Iggy, could ignore his awesomeness! Of all people, Iggy was the one he looked forward to seeing, and just knowing he was on his way made him even more excited. It was only about a 20 minute drive from the airport to his house, so he would be here soon. With the Britain on his way, he had to get ready. He was waiting for the moment Arthur arrived to unveil his awesome creation. He couldn't wait to show it off and gloat in his former mentor's face about his awesome cake! Now he just had to find France, so he could help him bring out the fabulous cake since he already knew what it looked like. But this was more easily said than done.

After about 15 minutes of frantically looking for France, the brunette found him talking to Poland about the latest fashion trends in Paris. Apparently Poland was ahead of Paris, fashion wise, and his not so in-style would be the new spring trend. Although, France highly doubted this. Alfred, not caring about fashion trends and the such, quickly grabbed France and dragged him to the kitchen, leaving a confused Poland in the living room. "_Oi, mon cher_, I was in the middle of a conversation." France quickly interrupted before the American could start blurting out nonsense about something or another. "Never mind that," America said pulling the cake out of the fridge, "I need your help to bring this out." Francis watched as the American wobbled this way and that, with the cake on the verge of falling. "_Amerique_, do be careful!" He blurted out , before watching the brunette trip on something that clearly wasn't there, and of course he would have to be falling in the Frenchman's direction.

On instinct, knowing the cake was a goner, he tried to catch the clumsy man, but to his dismay, the American was very heavy. Not like fat heavy, but more of a solid muscle that weighs 100 pounds heavy. Unfortunately this caused him to end up with the brunette on top of him in an, um, very _suggestive _manner. France asked the only thing that could think of at the moment "Um, Alfred are you okay?". According to the situation they were in, that was probably the worst question he could have asked for it still left him and America in the same position. A very uncomfortable one, as a matter of fact. "Yeah," Alfred replied while rubbing his head for some unknown reason, "I think I am. Thanks Francis"

"Aucun probleme." France, breathed just hoping the slow American would realize the situation and get off of him. But alas, when did things ever go right for the Frenchman?

"What the bloody hell?!"

Both men quickly looked up to find England in the doorway to the kitchen. He had obviously just arrived for he still had his luggage with him, since he was staying with Alfred for the next few days. But that was only because the next world conference meeting was in America this week, and air fare was expensive these days. "_Bonjour, Angleterre_." Francis offered with the wave of the hand. Alfred quickly threw in a weak smile as well, "Hey Iggy, glad you could make it, hehe…" Neither of the two made an attempt to move from their position, for they were too frozen from shock and embarassment to do anything.

"I think… I'm going to be sick" was the last thing Arthur muttered before collapsing to the floor.

* * *

OMG! Chapter 3!! (haha unintentional rhyme)

Anyway,

so like I am so proud of myself! I am being a big girl and decided to finish this story before I become lost in my new Franada fic! The only problem is school. :C Stupid school is so long and then there is homework and then i have guard some nights and on saturdays so i am too tired to write! luckily today i didnt have practice! :D but since easter is coming up, I will get a week off of school and I will be sure to post up the last and final chapter so you all can enjoy Joker goodness on Easter!

So thankz again for reading and review pretty plz!!! I only have one so far D: but that person was very helpful!


	4. Why do I always fall for the idiots?

"Just five more minutes…" Arthur mumbled into his pillow as the sun left its hiding spot behind the clouds and shone brightly in his eyes. Realizing he should probably get up, he put both his arms out in front of him before pushing his top half up at a slant so he could get a good look at the room around him. Blurry eyes scanned the room, watching the odd blurs and shapes he couldn't make out, before realizing his contact was probably falling out. So as he rubbed his eyes, placing the plastic back into place, he was quickly able to make sense of his surroundings. Although, England never remembered having a flat screen on his wall, or any sort of green box with an X on it…

"Hey Iggy, how much longer are you gonna just stare at my wall? Or is it the fact that the wall has an awesome flat screen on it?"

Arthur's arms quickly gave out at the sound of the other man's voice and his face was again smashed uncomfortably against the pillow, the only thing hiding his embarrassing blush. _What the bloody hell? _The Brit cursed to himself as he couldn't even fathom how that bloody American could have gotten in here…Oh. Oh! Everything began to come back to him as he recalled that he passed out. And he knew for a fact it had nothing to do with the way France was on top of Alfred, oh no. But simply because of, uh…jetlag! That was it, simply jetlag.

While he was busy thinking of a good excuse to get out of the Americans house as quickly as possible, Alfred resided to poking the still man with exclaims of "Arthur? Arrrrrrthur? Are you dead?" every so often. Fed up with the brunette and his constant pestering the blonde slowly sat up to face the younger nation straight in the face, a small scowl eminent on England's face, "What in the Queen's name do you want?" He replied in a rather unpleasant tone, a blush still slightly eminent on his face.

Noticing the elder's curious behavior, in a very candid voice Alfred asked, "Are you ok Iggy? You look kinda red and stuff." a small frown quickly appearing upon his face as he gave the Brit a once over.

"I am fine you git. Now if you don't mind I have many things to do and I really should be go-" but Arthur soon was at a loss for words when he found the others face _very _close to his and their foreheads just touching. The younger man was so close, England could have kissed him.

Not that he wanted to of course.

"You bloody git!" he exclaimed, swiping at America's hand before scooting to the farthest edge of the bed, while turning away to try and hide his ever so obvious blush. _Damn. Why do I always have to act so weird around him? _

"Well geez, I was just trying to check your temperature. No need to get all offensive. If you really don't want me here I guess I should head back downstairs." Alfred slowly began standing up, pushing the chair he had been sitting in to a spot next to the bed before turning to leave. "Well I did leave a pretty big mess down there and I just kinda left France to deal with it, so-" he muttered to himself but was stopped when he felt a slight tug on his always apparent bomber jacket. He turned slightly to his left to find his former guardian clutching on to his sleeve for dear life. The man's face was turned downward out of view of the Americans questioning eyes.

"Don't go."

"Arthur?"

"Please. I already lost you to that frog once, don't leave me again."

Arthur couldn't hold it in any longer, everything was just falling apart. He could feel it burning inside his chest, the pain, the betrayal, he felt it all. And it was almost like déjà vu, what with the remembrance of when his cute little colony dared point a gun to his face and declared independence. After that day he swore he would never be betrayed again. He shut anyone left in his life out; made sure his voice never faltered when speaking; made sure he kept his emotions bottled up inside only allowing a small frown to grace his face. He made sure no one would ever see how lonely and weak he was. He was the fucking United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland for god sakes and he was not about to be pushed around like a little kid.

Despite his determination, it all had gone downhill. Once the Revolution had ended the Brit was sure the world hated him. America soon became a great superpower, becoming friends and allies with many countries, soon surpassing England. Contrary to the negative feelings Arthur displayed toward Alfred after the whole ordeal of freedom and such, the American always had a smile present for the Englishman and never spoke badly of the blonde, except for when it came to his cooking. If anything the git made Arthur's head spin and left a confused and puzzled man, wondering if maybe the two could start over some day soon.

Since then, Arthur has tried and tried to keep his growing feelings for the American a secret, spending less time with him, keeping out of his affairs, keeping as little communication between the two as possible so as to not blurt out something stupid like he just did a few moments ago. Although of course, due to a stupid frog and other unhelpful events, the Brit was now reduced to nothing but the small being he was after surrendering to America on that bloody rainy day. _Shit and the bloody tears just keep coming don't they?_

The blonde was so wrapped up in his own emotions and thoughts that he hadn't noticed how confused and slightly scared the American looked. Alfred watched as droplets from the others face began to make soft _pip-plop _sounds with every hit to the wooden floor and how his body shook ever so slightly, making Alfred have to suppress the urge to just hug the other and stop the trembling. With each second that slowly ticked by, the young nation watched as his former mentor was reduced to only fragments of his normal self, revealing his true self. And the whole scene just broke the Americans heart.

Did he cause this? Was this his fault? Alfred wasn't really sure what he had done but apparently it had something to do with the frog taking him from England…

"You must think I'm pathetic, huh?"

The question startled the brunette to be quite honest, since the past few minutes there had been nothing but pure silence. After gathering himself up and putting his thoughts back into place, he looked up to find the blonde staring at him with saddened eyes, as if he knew the answer to the question already.

"Arthur, you are not pathetic," the American started, not knowing how to handle the current situation, but he knew he had to get to the bottom of this. "Why would you ever think that? Arthur what is going on?" Alfred asked, his last sentence sounding almost like a plead.

"I-I," Arthur started trying to form words, but nothing could explain what he was feeling, nothing seemed to fit right. So the Brit mustered up all the courage he could, completely ignored his negative thoughts, and did the unthinkable. He kissed Alfred.

At first Alfred froze, eyes widening in shock, the feeling of the others lips on his very foreign. But after awhile he seemed to lighten up, his once tense mouth soon starting to move along with Arthur's. The American had no idea what compelled him to keep kissing the other man other than the fact it felt right and he really didn't want it to end. So when the older nation pulled away, Alfred had to restrain himself from letting a small whine escape his lips as he looked up. When the American did open his eyes he found a completely bright red England in front of him, trying to keep his eyes on anything except on the one he had just so brashly kissed. It made Alfred chuckle slightly at the sight.

"J-just what is so bloody funny?" Arthur stammered in reply to the brunette's small chuckle.

America let out another chuckle before setting his gaze on the Brit. "It's just so funny too see you all flustered and all!" he replied with a smile, but decided to say something else when he saw the way the blonde soon let a frown replace his once embarrassed expression, "But also, I think it's just funny how it took my birthday, Francis falling on top of me, and you waking up in my bed for you to finally admit your feelings for me!"

That last statement set Arthur off like a firework on the fourth of July. "Just what the bloody hell are you trying to say, you stupid git! I flew across the Atlantic, find Francis on top of you in a very odd manner, pass out probably giving me a concussion of sorts, and finally after 200 and gods knows how many years; gather up the courage to admit my feelings to you and all you can do is laugh? You really are nothing but an idiot, nothing but a stupid bloody git. I don't know why I waste my time on y-" But Arthur was soon silenced as Alfred placed a small kiss on the others lips, effectively shutting him up.

"You know you talk too much?" America asked before reaching up to push blonde strands of hair out of the way of those memorizing green eyes, "But that's probably one of the reason's I love you so much!" He added a quick kiss and a grin shortly after, waiting for the others reaction which resided of a small slap to the face which he probably deserved.

"You really are stupid, causing me all this trouble and all." Arthur pouted, crossing his arms in the process.

"Aww come on Iggy, you don't really mean that." Alfred whined back, holding a hand to his throbbing cheek.

"But I guess I am just as stupid for falling in love with such an idiot." He confessed letting a smile pass over his mouth, something he hadn't done in a long time. The sight made Alfred smile so much that he couldn't help but pick up the blonde and put him the biggest hug ever. Although, England wasn't as thrilled. "Put me down you bloody idiot!" Arthur protested, trying to push away from the American, but ultimately failing against the Americans brute strength.

"Aww, but Iggy! It's my birthday so I get what I want for today remember? And right now I just wanna hug you so shut up and deal with it ok?" The Brunette asked with a bit of sternness lining his voice. Arthur couldn't help but blush.

The blonde uttered a simple 'ok' before actually reaching up and hugging the other back. His soon lose grip on the other tightened as he basically held on for dear life and Alfred noticed. "Don't worry," he assured the smaller nation, "I'm not going anywhere this time."

"You better not." Arthur mumbled into the leather jacket he had always seen America wear. It smelled of hamburgers and gasoline but he didn't care for this was Alfred, the man he fell for so many years ago, and he wouldn't have it any other way. After a few minutes Arthur spoke up, remembering that Alfred was supposed to be hosting a party, "Don't you think we should be heading back? People might start to worry."

"Let them worry." He replied, his voice soothing and calm, "It's my birthday so I can do what I want remember?"

"Spoiled little brat." Arthur mumbled to himself as he slowly let go of the other, starting to turn in the direction of the door to downstairs. He almost made it before he was wildly turned around and swept into a very surprising and very pleasing kiss, he happily returned.

"Fine. But you still owe me a birthday present later." Alfred stated with a small smirk and a wink, causing the Brit to glow as bright as a tomato again.

"Oh sod off."

"Love you too Iggy!"

YAHHHHH! I FINISHED~ you dont know ho wlong it took me to write this ending! I wanted to make it really good because so many people liked it and I didn't want to do a half-assed job because I got lazyy. I have another story I want to start but I felt i should finish this before. SO here it is and SORRY FOR THE WAIT! It took longer than i thought lolz but anywa like i said hope you like~

and remember REVIEWS = MORE STORIES! oh and I am also taking requests if you like~ just pm me


End file.
